undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Frisk
Frisk is the playable character and main protagonist of UnderTale. After Frisk falls into the Underground, they embark on a journey to return to the surface. Frisk is the last of the eight humans to fall into the Underground after traveling to Mt. Ebott. Frisk is not the "fallen human" named at the beginning of the game. Frisk's name is only revealed in the True Pacifist Route. Profile Appearance Frisk is a human child who wears a striped pink/purple and blue shirt, blue pants, and brown shoes. They have medium-length straight brown hair, short bangs, and a blank expression. Though Frisk does not show much expression in the overworld, NPCs often describe Frisk's expressions. Just like The first Human , they have no stated gender and are solely referred to as "they" throughout the game. Personality Frisk's personality is ambiguous, allowing the Player to project their personality onto Frisk. Frisk speaks to NPCs throughout the game, but the exact dialogue is not shown. NPCs dialogue boxes display "..." to show that the NPC is listening to Frisk, and some NPCs respond to questions that Frisk asks. Depending on their actions, players can interpret Frisk as merciful or merciless. Some NPCs emphasize Frisk's kindness, understanding, and grace in the epilogue.[4] Frisk is obedient and only disallows player input when they follow someone else's instructions, such as when Sans tells them to hide behind the conveniently-shaped lamp. Abillities Frisk's determination grants the power to SAVE and heal at SAVE points. The SAVE file can be reloaded to repeat events that occur after it, but NPCs' memories are not completely erased unless a True Reset occurs. This power emerged when Frisk first awoke in the Ruins. List of AUs involving Frisk: Virtually all AUs: */Underfell/ *UnderSwap (takes role of Chara) *SwapFell *OuterTale *CORE!Frisk *UnderPatch (Echo! Frisk) *EchoTale *FlowerFell *UnderFresh *DanceTale *AfterTale *AlterTale *UnderDream */Storyshift/ */Littletale/ *HorrorTale */HELP_tale/ *HELP_fell *HELP_swap */Storyspin/ */ShiftSwap/ */Ask Frisk and Company/ *RIFT_Tale *FusionTale (aka. Friska) */Swaptale/ *UnderWar *WarTale *Skeleton! Frisk *UnderSteam *SteamTale *AxeTale *ReaperTale *ChessTale *MafiaTale *MafiaFell *Alternate Reality *LittleFell *LittleSwap *GenderSwap *UnderTale: PaperStory *Redemption Run *SinTale *CoffeeFell *YandereSwap *AsylumTale *InsaneTale *VampireTale *Bad Time Tale *WolfTale *Werewolf! Frisk *CatTale *CrossSwap *GoreTale *UnderWorld *DemonTale *SegaTale *Frisk's Tale *SwapFell Lime *SwapFell Black *Genderbend! Frisk *The Simpsons: Holidays of Future Passed *If UnderTale Was Realistic *SCP Tale *UnderTale Arena *UnderStory *Underfell! Error *X-Tale *Junnboi!UnderSwap *AgeTale *AgeSwap *Pokemon Trainer! Frisk (aka. Trainerswap) *Pokemon Trainer! Swap Frisk (aka. Trainerswap) *MafiaSwap *DreamTale *UnderDream *UnderMon *UnderTomb *OverTale *UnderToad *FreakTale *LittleTale *ErrorTale *OceanTale *UnderSea *UnderKeep *OverTime *OuterSwap *QuantumTale *Genocide! Frisk *StoryShift *StorySwap *TemmieTale *SansTale *PapyTale *PapyrusTale *UndyneTale *MettaTale *StorySpin *SwapShift *GlitchTale *JapanTale *SwapShift!Swap *Inverted Fate *WarriorsTale *TantaMount *RebornTale *AngelTale *DemiTale *RebornSwap *RebornFell *SwapShifted Reality *AlterSwap *AlterSwapFell *Scramble Saga *PollenTale *InkTale */Flora Frisk/ */Hacker!Frisk/ */Dancetale/ *UnderLust *SpiriTale *NegaTale *PosiTale *SoulTale *CandyTale *OceanTale *UnderFail *UnderTail */Underpants/ */One-Punch Frisk/ *UnderTale Wrestling *HardTale * /FandomTale/ *Undertale Rho *UnderHell */FableTwister/ *SolarTale */RevengeSwap/ */FutureTale/ */PastTale/ */UpperTale/ *LyricTale *ScarTale *AkinTale *HungerTale *SMILE.run au really exists. It might be good to search 'Dirty Friend Killer' in google. *Forevertale *MetroidTale *HungerTale Sonocomics/BaconTale! * /Underneath/ * /Underspies/ * IpbunpakTale (not as frisk) * DriftTale * The Deleted Tale *UnderTumble */Gaster+Fight/ */Ghost+Undyne/ *Glitched Reset *Tale of The Human Gallery Category:Undertale Category:Human Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Frisk Category:The Protagonist/Player Character Role Category:Resetter Category:Unaligned Category:Genderless Category:Determination filled characters Category:Giraffe